Seasons (My Love Will Never Change)
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: Kendall's on Cloud 9 after the news that his album went Triple Platinum. On top of that he was engaged to his beautiful boyfriend-now fiance Carlos. But what will he do when he learns that Carlos lost his job again? How will Carlos feel when he finds out about Kendall's big success?


**A/N: Ugh I love this song that I used. It's by Jesse McCartney and I think this album leaked because it wasn't on iTunes. Anyway, the song that is being sung here isn't on YouTube (which would further clarify that it was leaked). So I took the liberty of getting the song for you guys to listen to. It's on my Tumblr made specifically for my stories. Just type in bigtimegaga and the tumblr stuff. I can't put a link and it keeps blocking it so yeah. Or you can just look on my profile. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Kendall danced into the kitchen, checking on the food he was making for dinner for him and Carlos. He had a pep in his step because he just got the news that his album went Triple Platinum. He had went ahead with his music career once BTR was over. Logan followed his first dream of becoming a Doctor, a very successful one at that. James was also successful with becoming a model/actor. He even got nominated for an Emmy.

Everyone seemed to become very successful after leaving BTR, except for Carlos. The latino was having trouble deciding what he was going to do. Thankfully, he had his fiancé, Kendall, there for him. Kendall smiled at the thought of his future husband. He popped the question after he was signed to Rocque Records as a solo artist. He remember he asked Carlos if he wanted to join him on the contract but the latino refused, saying that it was Kendall's dream, not so much his.

Instead, Carlos took a job at a coffee shop until he could decide what he really wanted to do. Kendall paused his music when he heard the phone ringing. He looked on the caller-id to see it was Mrs. Garcia.

"Hello?" He said, answering the phone.

"Hey, Kendall."

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, hearing the tone in her voice.

"Carlos just called me, crying."

Kendall changed his stance to a more serious one as he asked, "Why?"

"He got laid off."

"Aw."

"I know. My baby just can't get a break. I know that he's going to be upset so I just wanted to tell you."

"I see." Kendall said, nodding as he checked on the dinner once again.

"Can you make him feel better or at least lighten his day and show him how much you love him? He thinks that you're going to leave him because he's a failure."

"What? I would never."

"I know you won't but just show him that."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Garcia. I will. Thank you." Kendall said, coming up with the perfect thing to do.

"I'm also waiting for a wedding invitation in the mail."

"Of course, especially since my album went Triple Platinum."

"Oh my goodness, congratulations. But don't tell Carlos, at least not yet it'll just make everything worse."

"I know, hey, I think that's him. I gotta go."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Kendall said, hanging up the phone.

He ran over to his iPod, choosing the song that would help Carlos feel better. He set it up so the only thing he had to do was press play. He was expecting the door to be open by now, with his sad fiancé behind it. He walked up to it and opened it. He quickly leaned down to catch a box that was apparently leaning against it. He pulled the thin but tall box into the apartment and closed the door.

Maybe what he was hearing was the box being put up to the door. He wondered what was in it as he took the tape off the sides. He gasped when he saw that it was a plaque for his Triple Platinum album. This couldn't have come at a worser time.

He quickly slid the award back into the box and put it on the couch when he heard the door being unlocked. He ran back over to his iPod just in time to see the door slowly swing open. He could see his fiance's eyes were red and puffy above his tear-stained cheeks. Kendall pressed play and Carlos looked up from the ground to see Kendall making his way over to him. Kendall pushed the door close as he began to sing.

_Baby, let me take your coat_

_Let's sit down and talk_

_I already heard the news_

_Plus, your mama told me, too_

Carlos sighed and let Kendall take his coat off and grab his hand, pulling him further into the apartment.

_I know it's complicated_

_Work got you all frustrated_

_(They laid you off)_

_But, don't trip you got me_

_And we'll get through it, baby_

Kendall began to spin them around the dinning room area of the apartment. Carlos couldn't help but let a small smile come to his face.

_I'm in it for the long run_

_(Even if we' strugglin')_

_Every day (we gon' be hustlin')_

_Every day (we gon' be hustlin') together_

Carlos giggled when Kendall said hustlin, while trying to seem thug.

_Even though I know_

_Seasons will change_

_But, my love will stay the same_

_Put that on everything, oh yeah_

_If the world's fallin' apart_

_You still gon' have my heart_

_Put that everything_

_Nothin's gonna change_

_Oooh, nothin's gonna change_

_Oooh, my love will never change_

Kendall moved them over to the counter that had the mail on it, picking them up.

_(Your rent is due)_

_Don't you worry, baby_

_Y'know I got you, baby_

_All you gotta do is stay strong_

_Yeah_

Carlos giggled when Kendall threw the mail in the air and grabbed his hands, continuing their dancing.

_I'ma hold you down_

_Never leave you_

_Baby, if it's mine_

_Then it's your's too_

_Whatever I gotta do_

_To get us through_

_The long run (Even if we strugglin')_

_Every day (we gon' be hustlin')_

_Every day (we gon' be hustlin') together_

_Even though I know_

_Seasons will change_

_But, my love will stay the same_

_Put that on everything, oh yeah_

_If the world's fallin' apart_

_You still gon' have my heart_

_Put that on everything_

_Nothin's gonna change_

Kendall moved and hugged Carlos from behind as he continued to sing in his ear while resting his head on his shoulder.

_Oooh, nothin's gonna change_

_Oooh, my love will never change_

_Some things will never fade away_

_Hearts on lock so throw the key away_

_Summer, Winter, Fall_

_And in the Spring_

_Ooh, my love will never change_

_(I know) Life could be unfair_

_(You know) I'ma be the one there_

_(We gon') Love each other just the same_

_Seasons will change_

_Seasons will change_

_Oh, but my love will stay the same_

_Put that on everything, oh yeah_

_If the world's fallin' apart_

_You still gon' have my heart_

_Put that on everything_

_My love will never change_

Kendall finished it off by leaning Carlos back and bringing their lips together. Carlos couldn't help but smile at his loving fiancé. Kendall pulled them back up into the upright position before going to go check on the food. He noticed that it was finish and moved it to the cool part of the stove and cut off the burner. When he turned around he saw Carlos sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"What are you making?"

"Something that'll cheer you up." Kendall said, walking over to the latino, stepping in between his dangling legs. Carlos sighed and laid his head down on Kendall's shoulder as the blonde hugged his body.

"Did my mom call you?" He asked.

"Didn't you hear the song?"

"I thought you were just playing that to be playing it. I thought it was odd that the song matched my scenario exactly."

"I was trying to make you feel better after what she told me." Kendall said, bringing a hand up to cup the latino's cheek.

"It's just so frustrating that everyone is successful and I can't even keep a job at a freakin coffee shop."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"What the job?"

"No, working, ever. You can take some time off and do absolutely nothing if you want to."

"But don't we need to pay the bills...that you threw all over the floor." Carlos said before trying to move to pick them up. Kendall grabbed him by his hips and held him still.

"No, I got that all taken care of." The blonde said, bringing their lips together. Carlos narrowed his eyes at his fiancé, Kendall has never told him that. Not once.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked, suspiciously as he looked around.

"Oh, nothing." Kendall said with a smile growing on his face.

"What's in that box?"

Kendall turned the latino's face to him and shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Kendall there can't be nothing in that big box."

"I'll tell you after dinner."

"No, I want to know now." He said, trying to hop off the counter.

"No." Kendall declared, picking his fiancé up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Kendall, put me down!"

"No."

"Then tell me what's in the box."

"That's the point of me picking you up." Carlos huffed and stopped his squirming as he let the blonde take him to the bedroom.

"Change out of your clothes and put on something comfortable." Kendall said, throwing Carlos down onto the bed.

"Tell me what's in the box."

"No."

"Please."

Kendall sighed at the puppy dog face looked away from it so he wouldn't give in. Carlos took that opportunity to run out of the bedroom. Kendall ran after the boy and caught up to him before he could reach the box.

"No! Let me see it!" Carlos laughed as Kendall swung him back towards the room.

"Go change." Kendall told him, slapping him on his butt.

While Carlos changed, Kendall plated the food and moved the box behind the counter in the kitchen so Carlos wouldn't see it. A few seconds went by before Carlos came running out in his pajamas, looking for the box.

"I moved it. Now come over here and sit with me." Kendall said, gesturing for Carlos to come over.

Once Carlos was seated he looked down at what Kendall made and smiled. Kendall made their favorite; Chicken Alfredo. As they ate they talked about their upcoming wedding and Carlos kept bringing up the box that was sitting in the living room. Once Carlos was done he was quick to get up but Kendall stopped him.

"Now, I know that you were upset when you came home and I just want you to know that I love you no matter what."

"Kendall, you implied that in the song...why? What's in the box?" Carlos asked him before he felt Kendall release his hand.

Carlos made his way over to the box and just before he was about to open it he looked over at Kendall. The blonde stood there with a nervous look on his face but smiled when Carlos looked at him. Carlos was about to ask him again what was in the box be he just decided to open it himself. Kendall bit his lip as he watched his fiancé open the box and pull out the plaque. It was about half the size of his body and he struggled to pull the whole thing out.

His eyes scanned the award before they grew wide. Kendall was about to speak but he was cut off by Carlos' gasp. The latino sat the award down on the couch before he sprinted to his fiancé. Kendall's was prepared for every reaction except for that. Carlos jumped-tackled his future husband and Kendall raised his eyebrow at him before their lips were connected.

"What was that for?" Kendall asked him.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"I was kind of expecting something else."

"Like what?"

"Well, I don't know. You seemed upset earlier and this would make it worse."

"It probably would if you didn't sing me that song."

"Oh well that's good. So you know what this means right?"

"What?" Carlos asked, sitting up so that he was straddling Kendall.

"That means that we can have the biggest wedding you want and we can go where ever you want."

"Where ever?"

"Just name it and we're going." Kendall said as his hands trailed up the latino's side.

"Hmm? I'll have to think about it. Why don't we practice consummating our marriage?"

"I like the sound of that." Kendall said getting up and grabbing Carlos, throwing him over his shoulder. Carlos giggled as he was carried into the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Probably pushing it with the T rating but if it gets removed it's on my Tumblr lol. If you liked it, please leave a review. :D**


End file.
